


"Your hands are so warm"

by slof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk who can tag, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Just Kageyama and Hinata waiting in the cold.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	"Your hands are so warm"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkurfuckingmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkurfuckingmilk/gifts).



> JAY, THIS ONE IS FOR YOU, GORL

Shouyou wasn’t particularly a fan of the cold. He dressed up in layers almost all year round, sleeves on sleeves, hoodies on hoodies, maybe pants on pants even. There was something about being completely surrounded by something that gave Shouyou comfort, coddled by nothing but pure warmth.

  
  


The older boy tapped his toe anxiously on the pavement as he sat on the bus bench. He had been waiting for a few hours in the cold, trying to take his mind off the low temperature by humming along to the song playing in his headphones. His fingers wrapped around his phone, clutching it tightly and holding it close to him. He shut his eyes tight, mumbling the lyrics under his breath.

_“Just let me cry a little bit longer,_ ” Shouyou mumbled, hoping the music would distract him enough. _“I ain’t gon’ smile if I don’t want to.”_

“Hinata!” The headphones were yanked from his ears, and Shouyou’s eyes snapped open to the taller boy standing in front of him. Tobio had an eyebrow raised, a frown on his face, and Shouyou’s headphone wire in his hand. “What are you doing?” Tobio asked, dropping the headphones so they landed in Shouyou’s lap.

“Not everyone can be as liking to the cold as you can, Kageyama,” Shouyou muttered harshly, and he clicked the volume buttons down on his phone to better hear the other as he sat next to him.

They had known each other officially for two years now considering they were in their second year. The two of them were heading to some training meet up with some other second and third years they had met during their first year. Shouyou was excited to see Lev and Kenma again, Tobio was excited to see Keiji and Atsumu. 

Sitting on the bench in silence was weird for the two of them, usually, them being around each other involved lots of arguing and chatter, but it seemed to begin to change as they headed into their second year. They argued less, were more in sync, worked better together. Compliments from Tobio were more common, Shouyou’s _‘Bakeyama’s_ were less common. 

  
  


Tobio glanced over, noticing that, despite being bundled up like a caterpillar, Shouyou’s shoulders were shaking from the cold. His hands were held together in his lap, his teeth were threatening to chatter, his eyes would shut tightly and open randomly. 

He let out a sigh. “Hold out your hands,” Tobio said.

“What?” Shouyou asked, looking over to meet Tobio’s eyes. “Why? What are you planning? Are you going to hit me?”

“I can hit you if that’s what you want, but getting hurt when it’s cold is the worst and I’m not that mean.”

“Hm,” Shouyou hummed in thought. “Fine.” Shouyou slipped his phone in his pocket, his headphones dangling from it landing in the snow (he didn’t seem to mind, that or he wasn’t even aware). He turned a little toward Tobio and held out his hands, palms up. 

Tobio grabbed Shouyou’s hands, one hand for each as he pressed his palm’s against Shouyou’s. The smaller boy, and he didn’t know whether to be thankful or not, felt his whole body flame up. He felt as if he could melt the snow around him as Tobio’s soft hands pressed against his.

It wasn’t as if their hands hadn’t touched before. Actually, it was pretty common. Fighting over water bottles or something at lunch, handshakes and high fives during games, even the accidental brush when they’d walk past each other.

Though it was different now with Tobio purposely holding onto Shouyou’s hands for longer than just a lingering second. 

“Your hands are so warm,” Shouyou muttered quietly. He unconsciously shifted closer to him. His side pressed against Tobio’s, stealing the warmth the other radiated.

Tobio didn’t respond, he just held Shouyou’s hands in his. Their hands fell in the middle of them, resting on their legs that touched sides.  They didn’t exchange words, just sat there waiting on the bus bench. Shouyou let his head fall and rest on Tobio’s shoulder, none of them thinking anything of it even when the ball boy let his eyes drift shut. 

  
  


Tobio stayed awake, waiting for the bus to arrive so he could shake the other awake. He’d carefully turn his head to glance over at him, look at his face as he rested his head on his shoulder. His chest would rise and fall, small breaths slipped from his slightly parted lips, the tip of his nose seemed stained red from the cold. 

He didn’t realize, but he was smiling, and he fought against the urge to brush Shouyou’s hair from his face. The only thing that seemed to stop him was the fact he held onto Shouyou’s hand to keep them warm. 

Tobio let out a soft sigh, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

Curse Tobio for being in love with him since his first year. 

  
  


He lightly shrugged his shoulder, trying to shake awake the sleeping boy. Shouyou stirred, mumbling some incoherent words under his breath as his eyes peeled open. 

“Wha?”

“This bus is here, idiot.”

“Oh.” Shouyou sat up, his hands slipping from Tobio’s. “Sorry,” he mumbled in apology. 

“Whatever,” Tobio said. “Let’s go. I’m sure we’re late.”

And curse him for never getting the courage that day to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana


End file.
